The Wiggles Movie
"The Wiggles Movie" (released as a "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie" in North America and the United Kingdom) was The Wiggles' feature film. Produced by Gladusaurus Productions and distributed by 20th Century Fox, it was released in Australian cinemas on December 18, 1997. It's soundtrack was released two months prior on the October 20, 1997. Synopsis In the movie, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur since a amateur magician Wally the Great, steals Greg's magic wand in order to become a better magician. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad because she thinks that The Wiggles and everyone have forgotten her birthday, while in fact they're all planning a surprise party for her by performing at a circus tent that night. Prologue The Wiggles greet everyone and tells the audience that they're about to watch the "The Wiggles Movie.". They say that you might see the Wiggly Friends and a new character known as Wally the Great who is a magician. Anthony's hand then starts to hurt after Jeff clicks a slate. He then looks embarrassed after Greg and Murray look at him. This introduction is only available on the VHS release. Plot Scene 1 Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is the amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with the rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burridge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Song 1: Hey There Wally Scene 2 The Wiggles are performing at a school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had the accident with Anthony after she blow the whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Songs 2-4: Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watches from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. Songs 5-6: The Chase (Instrumental), Quack Quack Scene 3 The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in the Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea Song 8: Boom Boom Then, they visit Wags the Dog. Song 9: Tap Wags Wally and Dorothy stop a rose robber and go to a dance academy Song 10: Ballerina, Ballerina As the Wiggles continue their search for Dorothy, They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 11: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword Scene 4 Since they have no luck find Dorothy, they go to the Wiggle house where they ace a test given to them by the talking Door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Scene 5 Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Scene 6 The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Epilogue Dorothy is proud in she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Songs #Hey There Wally #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Quack Quack #Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingles Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm a Cow #Nya Nya Nya #Wally's Dream Music #Let's Have A Party #Wiggly Medley Cast * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Wally the Great: Tony Harvey * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Leeanne Ashley * Dorothy's Voice: Carolyn Ferrie * Mrs. Bingle: Joanne Samuel * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus: Donna Halloran * Wags the Dog: Paul Paddick, Paul Field (Circus Scene) * Magic Club President: Norry Constantian * Roland the Remarkable: Dale Burridge * Little Girl with Glasses: Meaghan Woodhouse * Jimbo the Juggler: Mic Conway * Postman: Mic Conway * Policeman: Leanne Halloran * Life-Saver: Paul Paddick * Rose Robber: Paul Paddick * Young Murray: Daniel Lack * Young Jeff: Eddy Jong * Young Anthony: Justin Woodhouse * Young Greg: Lachlan McCarthy * Wagettes: Lachlan McCarthy, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran * Ballerina: Holly McGlinchy * Male Dancer: Cameron Lewis * Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor): Roger Lemke * Ice Cream Boy: Luke Field * Gelati Vendor: Luigi De Luca * Dancing Magicians: Leanne Halloran, Donna Halloran, Edward Rooke * Young Boy Pirate: Blake Bowden 'Pirates' *Donna Halloran *Cameron Lewis *Craig Henderson *Reem Hanwell *Alissa Russo *Elyssa Dawson *Cie Jai Legget *Kristen Knox *Michelle Drady *Rhiannah Kitching *Sarah Bowden 'Mrs Bingle's Students' *Clare Field *Amy Dunbar *Emma Ryan *Bradley Benson *Jessica Halloran *Sophie Hendrix *Madeleine Hurley *Caitlin Mollica *Sian Ryan *Shanna Curry *Anthony Silvestrini *Cassandra Halloran 'Puppeteers' *Gavin Sainsbury *Edward Rooke *Sheryl Talmage *Melissa King *David Anthony *Matthew McCoy Locations *The Magic Club *Mrs. Bingle's School *Dorothy's Garden *Henry's Place *Wags World *Wiggle Town *Brrrrrr Street *The S.S Feathersword *Wigglehouse *Circus Tent Budget and Profit According to IMDb, the estimated budget for the movie is $31 million (AUS). In the 2011 documentary Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!, it's discussed that there were concerns about the profit, as Australian cinemas did not charge children ages three and under. It would eventually make a profit upon its successful home video release. Soundtrack For more information, see here "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD released on October 20, 1997. In addition to 22 tracks featured in the film, a 23rd remix track titled "Wigglemix" is included at the end of the album. It would later be used in The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video and the international version of Yummy Yummy. The "24th track" is a special interactive component, which can only be played on home computers. Among the features on "Wiggles Interactive" are a driving game with the Big Red Car, and interviews with The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword about the movie, filmed during the production of Wiggly, Wiggly Chistmas, which was released on VHS the same month. It also includes a video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo when you start playing the Big Red Car Game. (previously used as the introduction to Wiggledance!, and later used as the closing to TV Series 1), as well as a montage "trailer" set to Romp Bomp A Stomp. Video Release For more information, see here The Wiggles Movie was first released on VHS in Australia on June 20, 1998. It contained an exclusive introduction by The Wiggles (on the set of Toot Toot!). It would later be re-released in 2000, without the introduction (despite it still being mentioned on the cover) or any previews. It was later released on DVD on November 12, 2003 with a bonus storybook and a photo gallery. The film was released on DVD and VHS in North America and the United Kingdom in 2003 and 2005 respectively, re-titled "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie". The original UK release also contains Wiggle Time!, but the 2008 handle-case re-release omits it. Picture Slideshow File:TheWigglesatHoytsCinema.jpg|The Wiggles at Hoyts Cinema File:TheWigglesatHoytsCinema2.jpg|The Wiggles giving thumbs up TheWigglesatTheirMoviePremiere.jpg|The Wiggles at their movie premiere TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. DorothyHoldingSlate.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur holding slate CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture45.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture JeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture MurrayinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray in promo picture JeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesin1997.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. GreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Greg with the Box of Mystery. DorothyandGreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Greg. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MeaghanWoodhouseinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Meagahan ClareandMeaghan.jpg|Clare and Meaghan DorothyandWallyonBike.jpg|A promo picture of Wally and Dorothy riding on bike. File:TheWigglesMoviePromo103.png|The Wiggles at Sandlot LifesaverinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Lifesaver in promo picture. LifesaverinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Lifesaver. Rockin'andaRollin'Sea-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" JacquesandAnthonyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Jacques the Shark. BoomBoom-PromoPicture.jpg|"Boom, Boom" BoomBoom-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus dancing. TheUnderwaterBigBandinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.png|The Underwater Big Band. TheUnderwaterBigBandinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|The Underwater Big Band. TheGreenCatfish.jpg|The Green Catfish TheWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Wiggles at sandlot. Mrs.Bingles'Theme-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme". TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles looking for Wags. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing in promo picture. TheWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Wiggles and the postman. TheOtherWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Mic the postman TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and the Waggettes. TheWagettesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Wagettes tap-dancing. TapWags-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap-dancing. TapWags-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing. Ballerina,Ballerina-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the pier. ThePier.jpg|A promo picture of the pier. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse door Wigglehouse-Inside.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff's purple armchair TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|"This surprise party was a silly idea!" BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Baby Dorothy TheLittleWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Little Wiggles TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles looking at picture of Dorothy as baby. JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp A Stomp. TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome in promo picture. TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|"Hello?" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|"You don't say!" MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture. NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya" NyaNyaNya-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ship Dancing. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture8.jpg|A promo picture of Dorothy on bike. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the entrance of the Magic Club. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture10.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges giving scores. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture11.jpg|Wally performing his magic. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture46.jpg|Dorothy and Wally inside Wigglehouse TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture12.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland in promo picture. DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in close-up. WallyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Wally the Great in promo picture. WallyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg|Wally the Great in close-up Mrs.BingleinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture3.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture by close-up. TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture13.jpg|''"Come on, everybody,"'' TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture15.jpg|''"let's party!"'' Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture.jpg|"Let's Have Party". Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry dancing HenryinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Henry Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture9.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture11.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture12.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture13.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture16.jpg|The kids seated TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car TheWigglesandtheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles File:TheWigglesMoviePromo104.png|The Wiggles in the garden File:TheWigglesMoviePromo105.png|Door File:TheWigglesMoviePromo106.png|The Wiggles in the garden DorothyinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture41.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and Cecil in promo picture Let'sHaveaParty-PromoPicture14.jpg|Let's Have a Party - Promo Picture #13 TheWigglesandDorothyin1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #2 TheWigglesMovie-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a Behind-the-Scenes picture. File:The_Cartoon_Wiggles_1997-2000.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Captfeathersword.png|Cartoon sketch of Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles Logo wiggles movie logo.png|Logo TheWigglesOnHill.JPG|The Wiggles on hill. TheWigglesOnHill.jpeg|The Wiggles on hill. TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on hill TheAwakeWigglesAndDorothyOnHill.JPG|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy on hill. TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill File:TheWiggleFriendsandWallytheGreat.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wally the Great as finger puppets TheWigglesMovie-FingerPuppets.jpg|Finger puppets of Wags, Wally, Captain and Dorothy TheBigRedCarPencilTopper.jpg|The Big Red Car pencil topper TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|A Big Red Car T-shirt TheWiggles'NameonMovieAward.jpg|The Wiggles' name on movie award FanmadeMagicCompetitionAd.jpg|Hunteriscool's fanmade Magic Competition poster ad File:TheWigglesMovieBrochure1.png|Brochure File:TheWigglesMovieBrochure2.png|Brochure TheWigglesMovieFilmandScript.jpg|Film and script TheWigglesMovieScript.jpg|Script for the movie. TheWigglesMovieItems.jpg|Items of the movie Greg'sMagicKit.jpg|Greg's magic kit Anthony'sApples.jpg|Anthony's apples Trivia * Wiggles World has a notably different layout in the movie. * The Big Red Car was redesigned as a real mechanical car. It was a Volkswagen Beetle Shazi. * The tempo for the songs are slightly faster in the movie presentation than in the soundtrack on both the VHS and DVD, because the Movie was filmed to the Film industry standard frame rate of 24p and is being played back at 25p but without the pitch shift applied. ** The Movie's Theatrical Trailer is the same case but has the pitch shift applied to it. * The theatrical and VHS releases open with Wally at the Magic Club office. For the DVD release and all international releases, this scene is moved to after Hey There Wally and The Wiggles' first scene at the school. * Greg sings "Hey There Wally" and "Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" although he does not appear in the Scenes where those Songs play. * Guitars used in other videos, such as a Yamaha (from Wiggle Time! and Big Red Car), Classical guitar (from Wiggle Time!), Fender Classic Thinline Telecaster (from Yummy Yummy and Big Red Car), and Epiphone Sheraton II (from Wake Up Jeff! and Wiggledance!) are seen in the guitar racks at the school. ** Other guitars on the racks included the Blue and White guitar (from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party), Rickenbacker 360 Deluxe Thinline (from Animals), a 4-string Bass guitar, and a custom MST-32 Mini Stratocaster. It's later seen during the song Hot Potato sung by The Little Wiggles played by Little Murray while singing to Dorothy when she was a baby. * The scene of Greg singing "Me-me-me-me" and the other Wiggles singing "You-you-you-you" is similar to a backstage clip that takes place in New Zealand in 1996. * Anthony says, "Everything seems to be ready, are you ready?! Well, let's bring on stage The Wiggles!", before they go on stage. * At one point, the Wiggles say "Christmas Day" and Jeff says "Chinese New Year", a possible nod that his family is from China. * What appears to be the same hankies from Yummy Yummy are re-used in the movie for Greg's magic box of mystery trick. * The instrumental for the version of Quack Quack used in this movie would later be re-recorded in a higher pitch. * This is the only time we see Officer Beaples try to stop someone who has broken the law. It is also the only time we hear her talk until 2016's Wiggle Town video. * in the scene where The Wiggles jumped out of the pool, it was really footage of them jumping into the pool, but to make it look like they're jumping out of the pool, the footage was played backwards * The Wiggles sing a part from We Like To Say Hello when they arrive home at Wigglehouse, and Fruit Salad when they doing "the test" to enter Wigglehouse. * This is the first time The Wiggles wear mixed up shirts. * The quote "Let's rock this place!" is used by Anthony, both young and adult. * Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp A Stomp, is performed without her, and as a result, does not have her comments throughout like in the previous year's Wake Up Jeff! video and album. * When the Awake Wiggles do the Romp Bomp A Stomp, the original design of the "Big Red Car" can be seen in a picture frame between the doors to Anthony and Murray's rooms. * This Is the only time that Greg Wiggle, Murray Wiggle, and Anthony Wiggle are seen performing Romp Bomp A Stomp without Jeff Wiggle, due to being asleep. * Nya Nya Nya is presented as an instrumental song. It is based on a traditional playground song in Ireland called I'll Tell Me Ma. * Dorothy's Birthday Party and D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) both appear briefly, and along with The Chase are the only songs not on the soundtrack, or included on any song list apart from the Movie credits. * There is also an otherwise unreleased or named instrumental track that plays during Wally's fantasy that begins: "I can see it now..." It was also used during The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *The instrumental version of Let's Have A Party has been used in The Wiggles' concerts as closing music. *The sound of the Wigglehouse phone ringing is actually a sped-up recording of children saying: "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" *In a few promo picture of The Wiggles in Big Red Car, Murray is sitting in the front and Anthony in the back seat. *This is the only time that the Red Starry Guitar is seen using a black guitar strap. It usually uses the Red one. *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released this movie on DVD in Australia in 2003, the same year that HIT Entertainment released it on VHS and DVD in North America. *This movie aired on Playhouse Disney in October 2005. Goofs * During the song Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Murray is playing his red starry electric guitar but the music presented features an acoustic guitar. * In Quack Quack when Murray wakes Jeff up, his seatbelt falls down but he fixes it afterwards. * The pool moves a bit between Greg and Murray's jump into the water. This is likely the fault of it being moved accidentally after those particular takes. * The camera wobbles just before Jeff comes out of his room wearing Murray's red shirt and says "Nope, no Dorothy". * When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally, one of the pirates in the background is mouthing Captain Feathersword's words. * When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally when he says "I will be seeing you tonight." his right arm bumps the actress next to him. * In the Theatrical Trailer, a rope is seen pulling the Big Red Car when the Wiggles leave Sandlot backwards and then forwards. This is cropped out of frame for the movie itself as the movie was filmed in an open matte ratio and it isn't meant to be shown. * When Murray was getting ready for the concert the guitar strap for the Red Starry Guitar placed on the correct way but during concert performance, it was placed on backwards. * Nya Nya Nya isn't credited as a traditional arrangement. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:1997 Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:ARIA Movie Awards Best Children's Movie Category:1998 Category:2003 Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Different Release Title Videos Category:Story-Based Videos Category:2000 Category:2003 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:1999 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:2000 DVDs Category:Disney Channel Movies